


Be mine?

by Keithisgay



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Nadia is a good friend, Pining, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, broganes, hunk is tried of the pining, jaith - Freeform, jeith is jaith or what, lance kinda being keith's wingman, mentioned pre-kerberos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: Tomorrow is Valentine's day.Keith wants to ask James to be his Valentine.It's not as easy as it sounds.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158227
Kudos: 6





	Be mine?

"So, Keith." Hunk says as they eat. "Yeah?" Keith asks with a raised eyebrow. "What are you gonna get James tomorrow for Valentines day?" He asks. Keith almost chokes on his water.  
He starts coughing before looking at Hunk with watery eyes. "What? I- I don't like James!" Keith sputters. Hunk sighs.  
"Keith, you've had a crush on him since 8th grade." Keith blushes. "Not since 8th grade! Maybe 9th, but not 8th!"

"Whatcha talking about?" Nadia asks, joining them. "Keith's huge crush on James." Hunk answers as Keith flushes. "Oh yeah. I think just about everyone but James knows you like him." She reports. "What? Is it really that obvious?" Keith asks. They nod. "Yeah. But it's okay, cause I'm pretty James has a crush on you too." "What?!" Keith yells, causing heads to turn.  
"Calm down. You don't want to draw more attention to yourself. There's already betting pools about what you'll do." Nadia tells him. "What? Why?"  
Hunk laughed. "Because you've been pining forever, and it's so obvious. You get this stupid smile on your face whenever he's around, when you're sparring and he pins you down you turn into a tomato, that one time you saw him in just a towel in the showers you almost walked into the wall, not to mention the one time we went drinking and you described his eyes as a 'beautiful amethyst' that you 'wanted to get lost in'." Hunk says as Nadia begins cackling. "Oh my god. You actually said that?"  
Keith blushes deeply. "Maybe." He mumbles. "Aw, that's adorable. So what are you gonna get him?" She asks, leaning forward on her elbows.  
"Should I get him something? I don't even know if he likes me back."

"Who likes you?" Lance asks, sliding into the seat next to him. "Keith has a crush on James and wants to find out if James likes him back." Hunk provides. Lance gasps. "What? Keith, you didn't tell me you liked Griffin. Well, you have to get him something." "Lance, no. I'm not even sure if he likes me back."  
Lance smirked. "Leave that to me."

* * *

"Griffin!" Someone called. James picked his head, up, and saw McClain coming towards him. "Whatcha doing?" He asked, peeking over James's shoulder. "Just some reports." He answered. "Why?"  
Lance shrugged. "Just wanted to talk to you." "About?" James asked with a raised eyebrow. "Keith."  
He felt my cheeks heat a bit. "What about him?" James turned back to his tablet, hoping Lance didn't see his pink cheeks.  
"Nothing. Just wondering if Keith knows you have a crush on him." James brought his tablet to his chest, whipping his head towards Lance. "Who told you that?" He hissed.  
"You did. Just now." He replies with a smirk.  
James groans and covers his face with his hand. "Fuck. How'd you know?"  
Lance hums. "Well, he's the only person you seem to really trust. Plus, you blush around him." He grinned and leaned forward on the table. "So, what do you like about him?"  
James raised an eyebrow again. "This stays between us? You're not gonna tell my friends? You're not gonna tell Nadia or Veronica?" Lance nodded. "Promise."

  
James sighed and set his tablet down on the table. "I like lots of things about him. Not only is he... handsome beyond belief, and the hottest person I've ever seen but he's... a kinda mystery. He's closed off, but that just shows that when he opens up to you, he really trusts you, you know?"  
Lance nods.  
"And he- he's always been there and is just- comforting I guess, to be around. I didn't realize how much I valued his presence until after he got kicked out. And he-he comes off as cold and distant, but he's really nice. And he-he's sweet. He's really sweet." James's cheeks are a light pink, and he has a soft smile on his face.  
"Are you gonna get him something for Valentines?" Lance asks.  
"I-I've though about it. But I dunno. If he-if he doesn't like me back, it just makes everything weird. And we-we're just starting to get back to how we used to be. I can't risk that. Keith's too important to me." James finishes.  
"Wow. You must really like him, huh?" James nods. "Yeah. I have for years. I just didn't want to admit it. Anyway, why are you asking? I got the impression you aren't too fond of me." Lance shrugs, standing. "Let's just say I know what it's like to want someone."

* * *

"Lance! What'd he say? Does he like Keith too? Ooh, is he gonna get him something? Come on, tell us." Nadia said, shaking his arm. "Sorry Nadia, I can't. I promised I wouldn't tell any of James's friends." "Aww." She pouts.  
Then Lance gets a mischievous grin on his face. "But he didn't say anything about telling his possible future boyfriend."

Keith's eyes widen as Nadia and Hunk squeal. "Wait, he..."  
Lance grins. "Yep! He likes you too! He says he has for a while now, but just didn't want to admit it, but now he's worried telling you would ruin you guys's relationship. He thinks you're handsome, and just you being around is comforting, and nice. And-" Lance pauses for dramatic effect. "He thinks you're really sweet."  
Nadia and Hunk cooed as Keith blushed.

They heard a chuckle from the door, and turned. Shiro was leaning on the doorframe, shaking his head with a smile. "So, you two finally figured it out. You like each other. Now, what are you gonna get him?"  
"Um, god, I don't know. Um, he likes fire lilies! Oh, and Hershey's kisses!"  
"Then get him some flowers and chocolates!" Hunk says. "But where am I gonna get them? They're certainly not on the ATLAS!" Keith complains, and Shiro sighs. "Come on loser, we're going shopping." He says, grabbing his brother's arm.

They're soon at a space mall (no, not the one where Keith almost got arrested), running around a grocery store. "Keith, come on, you know what fire lilies look like." Shiro says. "I do! But they don't have any, and I don't know what other flowers to get him! He doesn't like carnations, or tulips, or daffodils!"

"How do you know what flowers he does and doesn't like?" Shiro inquires, following Keith down the aisles. "We had to do this project with nature stuff in science, like the flora and fauna of different environments, what'll kill you and what'll help you, and ended up on the subject. The point is, I need to find him flowers he'll actually like." Keith exclaimed.

Shiro sighed and grabbed his shoulders. "Keith, look at me." Keith looked at him. "James will like anything you give him. Especially if it comes with a confession about you returning his feelings. Now look-" Shiro sighed again. "I've watched you pine over this boy for over five years, even while we were in space."

Keith's face flushes.

"Yes, I know you dreamt about him. You talk in your sleep sometimes. And I've also watched him pine over you. I've seen the way you look at each other in meetings. In the hangar. The halls. The way you looked at him when you saw him training in a tank top. And the way he looked at you when he saw you smiling and laughing with the other Blades. I've also seen how whenever he gets back from a mission, he doesn't start to calm down until after he sees you. You mean a lot to him Keith. And trust me, he likes you. A lot. So calm down, take a few deep breaths, and buy the boy some flowers already."

  
Keith blinked a few times, then nodded, taking deep breaths. "Right. Right, okay. Um, do you think roses would be okay?"  
Shiro smiles. "Roses would be fine. And I think I saw the Hershey's over there." Keith grabs a small bouquet of yellow roses and follows Shiro through the store.

* * *

The next day, Keith grabs the roses and chocolates, hiding them behind his back. "Nadia! Hey!" He calls, walking over to her. She had a bright pink sweater on, and an open box of chocolates. "Hey! Ooh, those are pretty. James will love them." He grins. "Thanks. Speaking of which, have you seen him?" She shakes her head. "Sorry, no. Ask Hunk, maybe he's seen him."  
He heads to the kitchen, finding Hunk baking some cupcakes.  
"Hunk, have you seen James?" He asks. "Hey! Oh, nice flowers. He'll like those. And yeah, I think he's training." "Thanks. Happy Valentines!" Keith called, waving. Hunk shakes his head with a smile. If all goes well, tomorrow, or maybe later today, there'll be a new couple at the Garrison.

Keith ran to the training room, feeling his face heat when he saw James.

Again, he was wearing a tank top, this one a dark red, clinging to his skin, along with black joggers and some running shoes. His muscles flexed as he swung the sword, and when he raised his arms to block the strike, the tank top rode up, flashing a bit of his hips. Keith shook his head, collecting himself. He took a deep breath and his the roses and chocolates behind his back, and stepped in the doorway. "James!"

  
The other looked at him and smiled. "End training sequence!" He called before jogging over. "Hey Keith. What's up?" He asked, wiping his face with a towel. "Nothing much. How long you been training?" "Um, five minutes? I was gonna be here earlier, but Ronny needed help moving the giant teddy bear Axca gave her to her room."  
"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you." Keith says, fidgeting. "Anytime." James says, throwing the towel on the bench.

"Um well, you know how today is Valentines?" He asked. "Um, yeah." James says. Keith prays to every god he's ever heard of that he isn't blushing as much as he thinks he is.  
"Well, um, I was wondering if you'd be mine?" Keith says, bringing the flowers and chocolate out from behind his back. James's eyes widen, and he gasps. "Keith..." He trails off, taking the flowers. "So James? What do you say? Will you be my Valentine?" Keith asks. James giggles.  
"Look James, I- I really like you. I-I have for a while now. Years actually. And I- I don't know exactly what it is- but you- you're just perfect to me. In every way. And I know this- this is all kinda sudden, but I really wanted to tell you. I know Lance says you like me, but he might've just been saying that to give me the confidence to tell you, but I don't care. Cause James, I-I really like you and- mm!"

  
James placed the hand that wasn't holding the roses on his shoulder, and leaned up slightly to kiss him.

Keith froze at first, but then melted into it, dropping the chocolates and holding the back of James's head, placing a tentative hand on his waist. He turned his head to deepen the kiss, and felt James smile into it.

They pulled apart, and James smiled at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks.  
"You uh, you were rambling. And y-yeah, I do like you. A lot. And I have for a while now." Keith grinned. "So what- what does that make us?"  
"What do you want us to be?" James replied.  
"James, will you be my Valentine? And maybe my boyfriend?"  
James smiled at him, blush deepening. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

They smiled before leaning in again. This kiss was much more confident than the last, and James's body seemed to mold against Keith's own, lips pressing against his softly. He cupped Keith's face with both hands, letting the roses fall on the bench besides them.

They heard clapping and broke away, seeing the other three in the doorway. "Finally! Lance, you owe me 20 bucks." Hunk tells him. Nadia is laughing, and Shiro gives Keith a nod of approval.

He rolled his eyes before pulling James in again, smiling into the kiss.

Best. Valentines. Ever.


End file.
